


Cougar Kate Beckinsale

by Axelex12



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, MILFs, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Kate Beckinsale x Male ReaderPOV First Person
Relationships: Kate Beckinsale/You
Kudos: 4





	Cougar Kate Beckinsale

She came. I was five minutes away from giving up, but there she was, knocking at my hotel room door.

Now that she came here, she would come all over….well, you’re about to get the idea.

You’ll feel smarter, and maybe more shocked, to know that ‘she’ is Kate Beckinsale. Movie star, one of the sexiest women in Hollywood even at 41, Kate Beckinsale. Married mother and movie star Kate Beckinsale – that’s the one.

And yet here she is, entering the hotel room of someone who isn’t her Underworld and Total Recall director husband. Someone 14 years younger than she is, and hardly a director – even one with mixed at best regard like her husband.

Yet after weeks and months of running into each other, talking to each other, sharing more, getting in more and more close spaces, and after tonight’s encounter at the party, here we were. After my do or die offer for her to come up here if she wanted to ‘have it out,’ here we were.

Here she was, carefully coming into the room. Here she was in that same heart stopping, sultry form fitting red dress, which helped inspired my do or die offer.

The offer wasn’t to have sex with me or else, as I assume we would have to actually talk before deciding what….this was. If it was the best case scenario, at least for me, then I was prepared – patting my pocket to be sure. If it wasn’t as good for me, I was prepared to make the effort to walk away.

Either way, this had to come to a head. No more torture, masturbation filled sleepless nights, or very wet dream filled nights. No more needing to hide….certain reactions near her, no more biting my tongue, no more dares to dream that this could actually happen to me.

Forget dreaming, I had to know and I would tonight. But I made my case already. Now she had to make hers first, whether I had wiggle room or a need to argue back or not.

So I stood there at the center of the room, tried not to let my eyes wander all over Kate, and waited for her to say something.

I wanted to look into Kate’s eyes, but they were moving all around. In fact, they seemed to be roving over me. Unlike me, she didn’t let herself hold back from ogling – how was that possible?

There were more pressing questions when Kate marched up to me. Then I went into a total blank when she kissed me.

Eventually, it got through to me that this was indeed her answer. She was pressed up against me, kissing me with the abandon of someone who wanted to do so for months – the abandon I thought I’d have if I ever got the green light. Instead, here I was, freezing up.

Kate broke off, then kissed me again by the time I started to respond. I was still overwhelmed in the next few kisses, yet Kate began to slow down soon enough. By the time we were on the same page, we were both going slowly, and were both using our arms and hands.

Once we met in the middle, we stopped and caught our breath. Kate’s eyes were half-open and darkened more than usual, like I imagined mine were as well. One of us should have said something, but the mood was getting too steamy to interrupt.

I carefully started off the next round, brushing my lips over hers. Kate pressed hers back, slow, gentle and languid. My arms went around her and felt the seductive shape of her body, making this even easier to slowly savor.

Our tongues got into the mix, sliding over the other and patiently exploring the other’s mouth. My hands went down her waist, with my right heading to the bottom of her dress, which ended just underneath her knee. After my fingertips got to the shapely, taut skin of her long right leg, they began lifting the dress up to feel more.

I felt a purr from Kate enter my mouth, as her hands began to fist my shirt and tux. Our lips started going faster while she tried to start unbuttoning my clothes, and I tried to keep feeling her leg. We were getting pretty speedy by the time she broke off and just focused on my clothing.

I did my part by getting my tux and tie off, with Kate just holding back from ripping my shirt open. But when I got bare chested, Kate put her hands and lips back on me, to the point where I had to back the rest of me up. But by the time I felt myself being pressed against the nearest wall, I realized that was Kate’s whole plan.

She broke away, saw me trapped between her and the wall, and said her first word since getting here. “Now.”

“Now?” I repeated as my first word. “You don’t want to be….more comfortable?” I asked, alluding to the bedroom that was really about 10-15 seconds away.

Yet when her hand went onto the center of my pants, she didn’t need to say “Now” again to confirm. But she did anyway.

Thankfully, I had enough brain power to remember what was in my pocket. Grabbing a condom – and letting at least a few coins out in the process – I then unzipped myself and searched for my cock. Given its throbbing state, it wasn’t a difficult search.

I lowered the front of my underwear enough to take it out, giving Kate a few seconds to inspect it. I waited for her to give an impressed or unimpressed word or sound, but nothing came. But I could have when Kate took my cock with her hand and rubbed her thumb over the tip, letting out an impressed hum then.

Steeling my all too steel cock, I got room to unwrap and put the condom on. The second I did, Kate pressed herself against me once more, giving enough room for me to lift her dress up. I rolled it up enough to reveal a pair of purple panties underneath, which Kate shifted enough so that I could put my tip right against her.

After getting her left leg around my waist, I put my arms around Kate’s as we began to….connect. Even with a condom on, the sensation of her was still almost too much. So was the sight of her as she reacted to taking me in.

“There it is….I knew it,” Kate muttered, using more than one word in her heated, now breathy British accent. She sunk herself deeper down my shaft, then arched her hips back as she tried to settle into fucking me. My own hips arched forward to help it along.

Fucking while standing up isn’t ideal, and it couldn’t have been all that comfortable for Kate in her position. Nevertheless, she made it look like she had to do it this way, because she couldn’t wait for me anymore. That certainly inspired me to stop fucking around and start fucking.

My hips started pumping her while I held Kate’s body in place and she tried to ride me. The rhythm and Kate’s writhing upper body in that dress, not to mention her flushed face, was getting to me. So I stopped enough to spin her around and start fucking her against the wall while I could.

“Oh God, fuck me…..” Kate said and commanded hotly. She wrapped both legs around my waist and I held her up around hers, while starting to finally kiss that long, swan-like neck of her.

My every sense was consumed by Kate, though they really had been long before tonight. But daydreams and night dreams had nothing on slamming my hips against her, having her ride me against the wall, letting me kiss and nuzzle her, hearing her groan and feeling her tighten around me.

Now I understood why she was that impatient coming in here. It really was a wonder I wasn’t. Perhaps I was more of a gentleman than I gave myself credit for – although that veneer was falling apart at the moment.

I kept pumping and grinding harder into Kate, as she just held on in my arms. However, she soon began to buck her hips back, making me think that my brief moment of control was running out. She confirmed it when she rode me to such an extent that my knees almost buckled.

“You might need to lie down. For both our sakes,” Kate voiced. I sighed and pulled out of her, figuring we’d be heading to the bedroom. But instead, Kate kept a hold of me and had me laying right on the floor before I knew it.

The next thing I knew, she was getting on top of me, dropping herself back down on my sheathed cock. She picked up right where she left off, only in a much more comfortable position. As for me, I was even more trapped when Kate got a hold of my wrists and pinned them to the ground.

She leaned on them as her hips kept going up and down, while her panting, hotly flushed face hovered over mine. There was nothing I could do but gape, at the feel of her, the sight of her and at my own oncoming, long overdue orgasm. Her overdue one seemed to be coming any moment now itself.

The only other thing I could do was arch my hips up and down to meet hers, and speed our release up just a little bit. As much as we both needed it, however, I wished I had the self-control to prolong it. I still didn’t know if she just had to get this out of her system once -- so I might have needed to savor it while I could.

But with that pussy tightening around me, that body riding me in that dress, and that face urging me on and looking ready to burst because of me…..there was only so much I could hold back.

Although Kate was in complete control, it was me who used one big series of thrusts to put us overboard. I took a brief ego boost for that before my entire brain and body shut down.

Kate finally let go of my wrists and collapsed on top of me while we both shot off. Her head rested against my left shoulder, with her long hair tickling the side of my face. Getting my arms free, I could finally rest them around Kate in these last moments.

As we caught our breath, it only slowly dawned on me that I couldn’t stay like this forever. As much as I might want to. But even with Kate resting on me, the floor beneath me wasn’t as comfortable – and neither would my filled to the brim condom in a moment.

I finally made myself pull out of Kate and escape her grasp, getting on my feet to head for the nearest trash can. I found one close enough for Kate to see me remove the condom and throw it – and its contents – away. Once that was done, I could see Kate take her panties down, though she kept her dress on.

I zipped myself back up as Kate got up and said, “I think we can lie down on something with cushions now.” She got herself up to head for the bedroom, and I caught up to her by the time she got in and plopped herself down.

For the next few minutes, we laid side by side on the bed – me without a shirt on, and her with her dress on sans panties. We didn’t cuddle or even touch each other, as we just stared up at the ceiling quietly.

Now that we’d finally done it, it seemed like the easy part compared to actually talking afterwards – which clearly neither of us were eager to start yet, if at all.

But yet it was Kate who asked first, “That’s not how you planned it to go tonight? Is it?”

“I’m sorry?” I asked, still getting the blood back to my head.

“You clearly planned this to happen tonight. Did you plan for it to happen….the way I made it happen?” she asked.

“Not like that tonight, no,” I answered honestly.

“But you thought about it going that way before tonight?” she went on.

“Off and on,” I replied. “When I….started thinking about it, you were usually in control. I took control in my head more later on….then it went back and forth. But I figured we’d need to go….slower at first tonight. To ease into stuff like that. If it was on the table.”

“It started out slow for me. In my head. The first few times,” Kate shared. “The first few times I….enjoyed myself to those thoughts, it was. Certainly the first time I did it while sleeping next to my husband. If I imagined anything hotter, it’d be harder to keep quiet, wouldn’t it?”

“I….see your point,” was all I could say to that.

“But I admit, I got pretty loud when I imagined the slower stuff by myself,” Kate declared. “Those last few times we met, though…..and tonight….when I touched myself in the bathroom before leaving the party….I don’t know how I didn’t scream. That’s when I knew I had to come here….and do it just like that….”

“Fuck….” I gasped. “I can’t believe you….imagined that with me….”

“I guess I have to believe you imagined that with me, though,” Kate commented. “How much? Every day, every night, every other day or night? Just to give me a ballpark idea.”

“Every other night when it started. Lately, though….” I heard myself admit. “Well….if it hadn’t gotten that unbearable, I wouldn’t have worked so hard to get you to come here. And come over there.”

Kate let out a dirty little chuckle, further lightening the mood more than I would have imagined – to coin another phrase. The awkwardness was fading away, as it was being replaced by something more familiar. The same kind of itch I had for months – only now I knew how it felt to be scratched.

And now I was getting an idea of how much Kate wanted to scratch it too.

“I thought about you fucking me from behind against that wall,” Kate said. “Even before tonight. But then I realized I wanted to see you completely come apart the first time. So I lived out that fantasy first.”

“You sure did,” I credited her. “It’s not like you weren’t living one of mine as well.”

“I imagine we could say that about a lot of ideas,” Kate predicted. “Like….you eating me out on your knees? I mean, to balance things out….”

“Of course….all things being equal,” I said. It didn’t escape my notice that Kate’s hand was starting to drift down her dress at this point.

“When I let myself think about it….us….I at least wanted it done on my terms. That it wouldn’t just be about pleasing you,” she stated. “I wanted to put a fresh, young, new tongue and mouth to good use….in my head. I suppose I did it all too well….until having it in my head wasn’t enough.”

I looked at Kate in time to see her plunge her hand under her dress. “I should warn you….my fantasies set the bar pretty high, though,” she warned before giving a little moan that went straight to my revived cock.

“I should probably tell you the same thing,” I disclosed, my hand unconsciously drifting downwards.

“Then maybe we should….use full disclosure then. So we know what we need to top. Or what we need to match,” Kate figured. She then sat up and reached for the back of her dress, which gave me the hint to find her zipper myself.

Once I did, she got up and stood in front of me with her back turned. I slowly lowered her zipper, seeing that there was a purple bra strap around her upper back. However, I knew there was nothing covering up the lower back now.

It was confirmed when Kate stepped out of the dress. However, I only got to see her glorious ass laid bare for a moment, before she planted it down back on the bed. Nevertheless, her pussy was right in view before she put a hand on it.

“Like I said….when I wanted to keep myself quiet, I imagined things nice and slow,” Kate said, letting me see her circle a finger around herself. “But I imagine that wasn’t a problem for you. So I can’t imagine how far your mind went.”

“Not as far as you might think. Not always,” I corrected, starting to slip completely out of my pants this time. By the time I was in my underwear, Kate was slowly pleasuring herself, clad only in her purple bra.

Trying to catch up, I stated, “A lot of the time you were like that. Just lying there. Waiting for me. Until I put my head down….right where your hand is now.” Lowering the front of my underwear, I continued, “I think my finger would be just as thorough as yours is right now.”

“And so would a few other things, wouldn’t it?” Kate asked, before lightly moaning thanks to her thorough finger. As for mine, they started to wrap around my cock.

“Yes….” I said while beginning to pump myself. “Whether you were beneath me….on top of me….or I was behind you….”

“There’ll be time for all that….” Kate assured. Now that I knew that for a fact, I didn’t need to hurry this up. I just watched Kate pleasure herself beside me, looking at me – this time for a fact and not just in her head. Naturally, the sight and sound helped me along better than imagining her ever did.

“I want all the time in the world. I want….” I lost my words when Kate arched her hips up and made me tug harder.

“I want….I want to get up….” Kate announced, before doing exactly that. Before I knew it, her back was turned to me again, yet I clearly saw her putting her hand back between her legs.

“I want you up too. Behind me,” Kate panted. It took a while for me to remember where that idea came from. When I did, I got right on my feet, kind of relieved I wouldn’t have to jack off to what Kate was doing – or else I’d be done pretty quick.

As it was, it was hard to just stare at Kate, and her every incredible, taut, rounded curve, and not grab myself in response. I’d have to fill my hands with something else during this, that was for sure.

Getting on my knees behind her, I quickly put my hands on her perfect hips, while trying not to drool right on her perfect behind. Instead, I put my watering mouth below it and on her pussy, beside the finger inside of it.

As Kate started groaning a little louder, I moved my right hand over to her pussy, rubbing what her finger and my mouth wasn’t. “Oh, fuck, baby….” Kate moaned in her impeccable voice, making me squeeze harder between and beside her legs.

I took my tongue and face off her for a moment, watching her ass move and grind up against both our hands. For all the times her husband showed it off in leather in the Underworld movies, it still didn’t do it justice.

To try and do some myself, I slid my palm over her left cheek, then the right, before dragging it down. I soon had a finger from both hands rubbing her, giving me time to think of something else. I regretted forgetting to shave my stubble earlier tonight, but now….

Taking a chance, I put my stubbly cheek against Kate’s much smoother one. As I hoped, Kate got louder, and I thought I heard a little hiss too. Maybe our fingers had more to do with it, but at least I wasn’t hurting things.

Once I rubbed my face over Kate’s right cheek, she bent herself down deeper. Taking the hint, I removed my hands from her pussy and placed them on her ass, before diving my face back in from behind. I licked her opening and her finger thoroughly before Kate gasped and asked, “Hold on….wait one moment…..just one….”

I let her go to the edge of the bed, where she laid down on her stomach and let her ass stick out from the side. This allowed me to sit on my knees behind it and go back in. She laid there, lying on her arm so she could still tease herself in the meantime, yet my tongue was taking over now.

“Yes, this is just how I wanted it…..oh, fuck those dreams! And fuck me….” Kate voiced. My tongue was certainly getting to work on that. However, it wouldn’t be enough to finish this.

Resisting the urge to just fuck her from behind with my neglected cock, I stopped rubbing her ass and let my fingers do it instead. My left index finger settled in right next to the tip of her right finger, and we both worked her pussy over. Then my own right finger took over, going faster and faster as Kate arched herself back.

“Tell me when you’re close,” I requested. Although I wasn’t touching my cock, I might get close myself the more I saw Kate’s ass push back. But fortunately, Kate answered me before too long.

“Now….whatever else you’ve got, do it now,” she asked.

“What did dream me do?” I teased.

“Oh….let real you get creative! Just make me cum for real….” Kate insisted. When she was close, I planned to lick her out anyway, so that still seemed viable.

After a few quick finger thrust, I removed my finger and burrowed my tongue into her with no warning. I hoped the speed and suddenness of it would push her over the edge, like I always thought it would.

Indeed, reality could sometimes trump fantasy.

Kate’s real cum finally went onto my mouth, and I finally got to lick it off. She caught her breath for real, said, “Oh….oh, about time. My arm was falling asleep,” then rolled onto her back after I backed away.

I got on my feet just long enough to plop back into bed, lying beside a flushed, almost glowing Kate. Without anything else to distract me, I put my hand back on myself, lightly stroking the shaft. It didn’t take long for Kate to notice.

“Oh, I see….though of this too, then?” Kate asked.

“Sometimes….” I answered. “I’m finding my imagination was pretty subpar, though….”

“I’m starting to know the feeling,” Kate replied. “But there’s still a few more ways to test that. Quid pro quo and all…..”

Kate sat up, then reached back to finally start removing her forgotten bra. I only had to help the last step of the way, before she took hold of it and flung it away. She turned to show me her bare breasts, but promptly went back down between my legs.

Taking hold of my cock for me, she pressed my head onto her left nipple, teasing it into getting stiffer. She did the same with me on her right nipple, before putting my shaft against her mound. After then putting me against her left breast, she went down lower and placed her lips on my head.

“Mmmm….I’m willing to bet we shared this fantasy,” Kate uttered against my head. She slid her lips down to my underside, kissed it and then slowly kissed down my shaft. Her seductive eyes stayed on me, then closed as she kissed halfway up my cock, yet licked up the rest of the way.

She finally slipped her lips over my head, sucking me down as slowly as possible. Her left hand palmed my balls while her right grasped my erection, covering every inch of me in some way. As she cupped and stroked me, she settled for slowly kissing and sucking on my tip, almost like she was making out with it.

Kate switched it up in short order, steamily kissing my balls while stroking me and letting her finger and thumb rub my head. When she had her fill down there, she kissed and licked up and down my shaft while cupping and rubbing me. Finally, she took me completely in her mouth, licking and sucking me and giving her hands a rest.

She slowly popped off and went back to kissing my head, but soon went back to sucking and stroking me. The next time she popped off, she kissed and licked down my cock, before merely jacking it off with her hand. “It’s not so sleepy now?” I had to ask about her arm.

“I might need one more wake up call,” she said. “I might need it shot right into my mouth, though,” she went on, punctuating it by swallowing me down again. She bobbled up and down my cock, with my own hands getting busy and settling onto her hair and face in the meantime.

“Jesus,” I hissed out, right as Kate came off me again and rubbed me against her cheek. Her tongue made its way back to my underside, teasing it until her lips went on it and smirked. Once she swallowed my head down, her tongue slid all over it like crazy while her hands pumped my shaft and balls.

My hips involuntarily went up, to which Kate only moaned against me. It made me arch up again, and I kept going after Kate came off and held me. I fucked her hand while mine cupped her face, holding it gently and letting my thumbs brush her lips.

Kate took my right thumb tip into her mouth, kissing and licking it, until she came off and did the same to my cock head again. She then stuck out her tongue and thoroughly teased my tip, stroking the rest of me even faster and making me set to burst.

Finally, she took all of me into her mouth, making me as wet as she could. After slowly sliding her mouth up and giving my head one last deep suck, she opened it up just as I couldn’t hold back anymore.

I saw myself shoot into Kate’s mouth, which caught every spurt. She held my staff in place until it stopped going off, giving her room to close her mouth and swallow everything down. Once that was done, she got back on her feet and headed off, as if nothing happened.

It took me a while to think clearly enough to be confused. By the time I got up and headed for the open door, I saw Kate gulping down a glass of water in the living room. Since I didn’t have any toothpaste or toothbrushes lying nearby, this seemed to be her best option to wash me out.

I not only got up in time to solve that mystery, I was in time to see Kate walking back to the room and towards me. She wasn’t trying to walk and move seductively, but her movement, legs and figure made it an inevitable side effect. Nonetheless, I made myself go back to the bed and sit down, where she got in and joined me moments later.

Again, we were lying next to each other after a hot encounter, although the silence wasn’t quite as oppressive. I broke it faster by repeating, “Quid pro quo,” as an accurate callback. Kate chuckled, yet the silence quickly returned.

“In our imaginations, we didn’t account for recovery time, did we? Especially after the second time out,” Kate pointed out. “Even if there’s one more left in us, it might take a while. I suppose you should recover faster than me, but….”

Even with my youth, my cock still needed time after that blowjob. But the rest of me didn’t need to wait that long. “Still need to kill some time before then,” I set up.

I gave Kate a second to get the gist, then scooched closer to her. I let myself touch her chest for the first time, placing her left nipple between my fingers. Giving myself more room, I had Kate go on her back so I could get on top and get my mouth on her breast.

Teasing her nipple with my teeth, tongue and lips, I then kissed the rest of her breast before moving onto her right one. My left hand stayed on the left one to massage it while I suckled away on its twin. When that wasn’t enough, I cupped both breasts and rubbed them together, licking and kissing between them.

My lips went up to Kate’s neck while my left hand drifted down her toned body. My right hand went into her brunette hair, stroking it and the top of her head as I neared her center. Although my cock wasn’t near hard enough to go in yet, this would do – and perhaps help speed the recovery process up.

We were relatively quiet while I settled my finger in and stayed steady on top of her. I ran my right fingers through her hair, until she arched her head back and exposed her neck. I credited myself on only thinking of making a Van Helsing joke for a half-second, before gliding my mouth across her neck and collar bone.

Kate’s breathing picked up as I started suckling her skin, though I quickly realized I couldn’t leave any marks. I had to settle for merely kissing her, but there wasn’t much downside to that.

This carried on for a while until Kate reached down to take me. She helped get me close to hard again while I got her on her own way. Even as our hands got faster, our lips and tongues kept going slow.

My hand went from her hair to her cheek as we kissed deeper. For all the dirty fantasies I had – and apparently she had – there was something even more to be said on this.

I broke off to see this freshly kissed and fucked, famous and insanely gorgeous woman 14 years my senior, writhing under me while stroking my cock and letting me stroke her pussy. If that wasn’t enough overkill, she quietly said, “I want you to fuck me now. God, just fuck me…..”

After we moved our hands, I did just that.

This time around, we could lie down on a comfy surface as we fucked. This time, she let me be on top. This time, we didn’t need to burn off so much tension. This was just a bonus for getting rid of it, really.

Kate just breathed against my mouth, not saying much except “Yes.” That was mostly the extent of my vocabulary as well. For some time, merely sitting there and fucking her was all I needed to do.

Eventually, I felt the need to keep my hands busier. So I busied my left one by cupping her breast and teasing her nipple. I rubbed it and made it fully stiff, then did the same with her right nipple. By that time, however, I needed more room.

Sitting myself up, I kept Kate lying on the bed, getting a full look at her upper body below. Her long, sexy legs wrapped around my waist, reminding me to reach back and rub them up and down. She then took over rubbing her own breasts and nipples, sounding louder in the process.

When my hands were done on her legs, they were able to cup both her breasts as she focused on her nips. My hips started going faster, which made her tits bounce a bit more in our hands. As the pace picked up, my imagination started going wild again as well.

“I need you on your hands and knees. Just for a little while,” I was inspired to say. I thrusted deeper a few more times, before pulling myself out of her. Kate slowly removed her legs around me, allowing me to back up as she got into the new position.

To get the most out of it, I got onto the floor and stood on the left side of the bed. Kate backed up to meet me, and once her ass was bent over and within range, I held it while getting back into her pussy. She arched back to cover me the rest of the way, keeping it up as I got back into my pace.

Although I had her ass bent over for me before, having it wiggle and collide against my hips while I fucked her was a whole other league. So many 20 year olds – male and female – would kill for this 41-year-old ass. But I didn’t have any blood on my hands – just her hips.

It was starting to feel like I was more than halfway to my last orgasm, at the least. As easily as it would be to get there in this position, I probably couldn’t keep Kate like this the whole time. So I got my last fill of her on all fours, before telling her, “Okay, that’s a little while.”

I pulled out and let Kate roll over, quickly lying on her after she did. But yet again, she used her strength and stunt experience to take back control, rolling me onto my back in no time.

She didn’t need to hold me by the wrists to keep me in place. She just moved her hips up and down, tightening and squeezing my cock, as her upper body pressed against mine. I put my hands on her back and slowly slid them down, getting another grip on her ass as it bounced between them and my hips.

I pushed my hips up while my hands glided on her waist and Kate’s head rested against mine. Again, we merely breathed heavily and could easily see in our eyes how hot and close we were. Even when our groins picked up speed, our eye lock didn’t break.

My hand went back between our legs, rubbing her in hopes of getting her overboard first. At that point, I remembered I actually didn’t put a condom on, and needed a place to shoot off soon. If I got Kate off before then, maybe she could help with that.

But Kate thought even faster, taking herself off me and sitting herself up. She rested herself pretty much right on my balls, riding them and putting a hand on herself, brushing my cock in the process.

I reached over, incapable of doing nothing but trying to rub her too. She took her hand off her pussy and put it around my cock in return. Now she was bouncing on my lap while we jerked each other off, waiting for one last blast.

“Fuck me, fuck me until I cum on your balls,” Kate urged. I had to start inserting fingers to make that a reality. Even when she rubbed my tip and underside with her thumb, I kept going.

Somehow, she was even closer than I was. Somehow, I endured being under her thumb long enough until she started spasming and tightening around my fingers. Somehow, I made myself only watch as she let herself go one last time.

She squeezed my cock in the meantime, barely keeping me from following her over the edge. But when she finished, she got my fingers out of her and brought them up to suck on. As she sucked her juices off me and resumed jacking me off at the same time, there was no more holding back.

As she popped off my fingers, I started popping off myself – only she aimed it so that it shot up and landed on me. Most of my cum landed on my groin and lower stomach, though some went on Kate’s hand as it kept holding my cock. When I finished shooting everywhere, she was able to let go.

The minute she did, Kate came off my lap and laid down, putting her head back between my legs. She couldn’t suck my cock again, but it soon became obvious why she let much of my cum get on my body. Since it got on me, it would be easier for her to lick and clean it off herself.

After cleaning me up, she kissed up my body and stopped right on my lips -- not as concerned this time about kissing me with my cum fresh in her mouth. I really had no reason to be either.

As she broke off and rested against my neck, I only had one concern. The concern I figured, feared, and almost hoped I’d have all along. But it was the one concern I couldn’t avoid any more. Or at least the one I was most willing to give into.

“We gotta do that again.”

For some reason, Kate no longer feared coming to that conclusion either.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
